


Fate's Divergence

by ko_chan



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Language Barrier, Rayllum, Raylum, queen sarai lives, rayla knows some common but not much, rayla rasied in katolis, rayla taken in by harrow and sarai, sarai lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: Sarai glanced down at the elf girl in her arms. She had white hair, horns, pink pale skin, and purple markings under her eyes. She appeared to be Callum’s age.“We’ll give her a home with us.” Harrow promised her, trying to soothe her internal conflict.Tears ran down her face as she nodded shakily, knowing their selfishness was unfair to the little elf, and she prayed one day the little one would forgive them.A Rayla raised in Katolis by the Royal Family story.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 248
Kudos: 439





	1. A split decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I thought I'd try my hand at a canon divergence plot. Hope you all like it!

Sarai clutched the little elven girl to her chest tightly as she stared dead straight into the Dragon King’s eyes. This was wrong. She knew it was wrong. This little girl was innocent. She was just trying to help.

The queen had come back to rescue Viren after the deaths of the two queens of Duran. However, Thunder was quicker, and she was knocked off her horse. Sarai knew she was dead before Thunder came upon her, but it seemed Fate had other ideas.

It had happened so fast. The little elf girl running out from the cover of rocks, her parents crying out after her.

“Dragon King, don’t hurt them!” the little elven girl cried. Sarai thought the girl didn’t understand her king’s displeasure. Perhaps she was not taught about how humans are looked down upon in Xadia. Perhaps she was still innocent.

As for Thunder, he ceased his attack as the elf girl placed herself in between Sarai and Thunder. He knew this little girl. She was offspring of two of his Dragon Guard. She was one of his subjects. She was brought to her parents by her uncles to see them. He remembered her excited chatter as she spoke to him as he rose from slumber, her parents embarrassed that she would disturb their king so casually. As for Thunder, he found her amusing.

Sarai didn’t hesitate. She snatched the elven girl up and held her as a sort of shield. Thunder would not kill one of his subjects. Sarai could clearly see the Dragon King was not alone now—his Dragon Guard was approaching fast, two of them crying out for the child.

“Mum! Dad!” the little one cried, now terrified of Sarai. Sarai wasn’t proud of her next move, but she told herself if she wanted to see Callum and Ezran again, she would need to do it.

She placed a dagger against the girl’s neck, and Thunder growled. His Dragon Guard froze.

She could see the pure hatred the elves eyed her with, but they made no move to pursue her, too scared she was going to slaughter the young elf. Viren quickly got her horse, seeing that the elves and Thunder were at a standstill. Sarai’s expression was remorseful as she gazed at them all, the little girl crying in her arms. She knew after this move, there’s no way if she lets the girl go, she and Viren will make it out alive.

She swallowed the guilt. For Callum and Ezran, she repeated in her mind.

Decision made, Sarai and Viren got on her horse, the elf girl still in her grip, sobbing for her parents and her king. Viren was surprised at their newfound cargo, but saw her logic, though he probably didn’t feel even remotely as terrible as Sarai did right now.

“Queen Sarai, we have to go!” Viren urged her while Sarai couldn’t look away from the elves. Two of them especially eyed her with hatred—her parents, she realized. Finally breaking eye contact, she looked down at the little elven girl.

“I’m sorry, little one.” Sarai told her before they rode off with her, leaving her fellow elves and her king behind.

If possible, the little elf’s wails got louder, realizing she was being taken away. She struggled greatly, and Viren quickly knocked her out with some dark powder.

“I’m sorry, my queen, but it is for the best!” Viren defended as they rode towards the entrance as Sarai gave an exclamation of disapproval. Her guilt continued to mount, even when they finally made it to safety.

She had just taken a child away from her parents. Sarai would get to see her children again, but in doing so, she robbed another family of their child. She didn’t even dare justify her actions. Nothing justified this.

It was soon they reached Harrow and her sister. He brightened in relief when he saw her approaching horse, but his expression turned into surprise when he caught sight of the little elf she was hugging to her chest.

“Sarai, what—”

“She saved me, Harrow. She stopped Thunder from attacking.” Here, Sarai’s eyes turned sad. “I betrayed that trust. I took her from her home to save me and Viren from dying.”

“Surely we could just return her?” Harrow ventured.

“Are you insane?! If any of us returned her, they’d kill us on sight!” Viren claimed.

“Are you suggesting we keep her, Viren?” Sarai was already angry at herself, and this prospect made her more so. She had wanted the elf to be returned home.

“If you return that elf, Queen Sarai, they will make sure you don’t come back.” Viren beseeched her. “The elves and their king saw you threaten her. They will not take kindly to that.”

“Viren’s right.” Harrow agreed. “I thought I almost lost you, Sarai. I won’t allow you to put yourself in that kind of danger again.”

“But—” Sarai began to protest. Surely, they weren’t going to force this elf to stay with humans away from her home?

“If you won’t think of me, at least think about Callum and Ezran.” Harrow gave her imploring eyes, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Please do not leave them.”

Sarai glanced down at the elf girl in her arms. She had white hair, horns, pink pale skin, and purple markings under her eyes. She appeared to be Callum’s age.

“We’ll give her a home with us.” Harrow promised her, trying to soothe her internal conflict.

Tears ran down her face as she nodded shakily, knowing their selfishness was unfair to the little elf, and she prayed one day the little one would forgive them.


	2. Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla awakens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I used a Tel’Quessir translator for this universe’s Elvish. Translations are in the end notes
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragon Prince

Rayla opened her eyes, feeling incredibly groggy. She vaguely registered she was being held gently to someone, and she wondered if her mother was carrying her after seeing them with the Dragon King.

She remembered how mighty her king was, but how gentle he treated her as she pestered him with her attention and questions. The Dragon Queen was amused how her mate doted on the young moonshadow elf. Rayla considered being in their presence, just interacting with them, a high honor, which her parents proudly shared.

The young elf recalled the Dragon King had sensed something was off, and her parents urged her to stay hidden with Runaan as their king and them went to dispose of the threat. However, Rayla, being Rayla, naturally disobeyed and hurried after them, Runaan hot on her heels. Runaan would often tell her her stubbornness would’ve gave him gray hairs if his hair wasn’t already white.

Through her foggy mind, she was able to remember the humans fleeing away from her king. She’s never seen the Dragon King so merciless. It scared her. Her king was going to murder people who were defenseless! Something seized her then—she must beseech her king to give them mercy!

Rayla remembered the woman grabbing her, putting a knife to her throat—

Rayla’s eyes came rapidly into focus then. She saw she was on top of a horse, pressed against a woman. She started shaking, her violet eyes tracing the familiar armor up pale skin towards a gentle face. The woman seemed to have realized she had woken up for she focused her brown eyes on her, worried.

Rayla took her in, her breath quickly shortening. She glanced around in a fast manner, taking everything in at once. There were other humans, some of them riding horses while others walked. They were carting some of their wounded as well. Rayla’s eyes scanned everything before she came upon what they were transporting.

She recognized the magma titan’s heart, its radiating heat unmistakable. Her heart pounded intensely against her rib cage. They killed a magma titan. They ripped its heart out.

“Are you all right, little one?” the woman’s voice asked—her _kidnapper’s_ voice.

Rayla didn’t answer, instead knocking herself off the horse, making the creature startle. The human woman called her, and some other humans eyed them, but Rayla wasn’t registering any of it.

She was too busy vomiting on the ground.

\-------------------

Sarai quickly got off her horse, racing over to the young elf girl. The poor child was absolutely terrified, shaking terribly as she emptied her stomach on the ground. She rubbed circles in the child’s back, trying to soothe her. The elf coughed, her puking almost over.

“Easy there, little one. It will be over soon.” Sarai tried to comfort her, continuing to rub her back. She was so tiny—Sarai felt light-headed. This girl was so young, and her way of life had been cruelly ripped from her all because Sarai was a coward.

The elf stopped puking, and as soon as she was able, she backed away from Sarai as if her touch burned the poor girl. She gave Sarai a vicious glare, full of anger and hatred.

“lle sane amin! sana amin eska!” the elf snarled. Sarai blinked, not expecting elvish. She thought the little elf could speak common tongue from her words before, but perhaps she was mistaken? “Lle caela n'uma honor!” she spat.

“You will speak with respect to the queen.” Viren came close to the elf, standing tall, directing his stern gaze at her. He didn’t know what the elf was saying, but he knew it was probably insulting. “Forget about Xadia. You have been given a great honor, elf. Appreciate it.”

“Viren!” Sarai snapped, outraged, ready to defend the child.

Viren didn’t respond for the elf wasted no time in kicking his shin, making him cry out. Her glare was fierce, like a violet inferno. It was clear she didn’t understand what Viren was saying, but she did understand his condescending tone, which the elf did not appreciate.

“How dare you!” he growled at the young elf ready to hit her, but the elf fled. She yelped when Amaya scooped her up, quirking an eyebrow, daring the elf to kick her. The elf hissed something at her but Amaya simply smirking, signing.

_You’ve certainly won points with me for kicking his pompous arse, little one. _The elf watched, fascinated as Amaya moved her hands. Then Amaya poked her nose, making the elf squeak. _But you must behave or else you’ll have to deal with me _Amaya wagged a finger at her.

“Amin uma il- rangwa mani lle naa sayien “ the elf told Amaya waspishly, but didn’t dare attack her. She seemed to have sensed Amaya wasn’t one to be trifled with. Sarai sighed in relief, glad at least the elf wouldn’t attack her wounded sister.

_I like her. _Amaya signed to Sarai. _She’s definitely a spitfire_. She then tried to hand her off to Sarai, but they could see the elf wasn’t happy being near Sarai, and Sarai couldn’t blame her. Harrow came over to them, worried.

“Is everything all right?” his brow was furrowed as he surveyed the scene.

“The elf attacked me!” Viren exclaimed, gesturing to her.

“You spoke rudely to her.” Sarai countered.

“It’s not like she can understand me!” Viren protested.

“It seems she’s smart enough to understand tone.” Harrow observed, knowing his friend’s view of elves being inferior.

“You’re siding with the elf?!” Viren was offended. Harrow crossed his arms.

“She’s my ward now, Viren. You’re my friend, but I will not tolerate you referring to her in a derogatory way.” Harrow said sternly, stamping down any argument. Sarai was relieved Harrow was on her side. He turned his attention to his wife. “How is she?”

“She’s scared, angry. She doesn’t want me to hold her.” Sarai said sorrowfully, but also in understanding. Harrow watched his wife with sympathy. She was so kind, so loving—this was the first time she was viewed in a negative light by a child.

“Come here, little one.” Harrow gently spoke to the elf, holding out his arms. Amaya handed her off to the king. The elf watched him suspiciously, allowing the transfer.

“Sana amin eska” the elf ordered sourly. Harrow sighed, giving her a reassuring smile.

“Come with me, we’ll ride together.” Harrow told her, hoping she could understand a few words.

“Xadia. Sana amin n'alaquel a' Xadia.” The elf’s lips quivered, gripping his shoulders desperately. It seemed to finally hit her that they could not understand her, and she could not understand them. Harrow pitied her. How alone was she feeling right now?

“You can’t go back to Xadia.” Harrow told her, guilt pooling in his heart. He tried to tell himself he was doing the right thing. If it wasn’t for this elf, Sarai wouldn’t have come back to him—to Callum and Ezran. He tried to tell himself she would grow to love Katolis—he would make sure she wouldn’t want for anything. He would be sure to let her know how grateful he was she was the reason his wife came back safe. Violet eyes seemed to glint with recognition at his words.

“No… Xadia?” the elf ventured, her voice cracking, her hands shaking at his shoulders.

And yet hearing her only made the guilt strengthen.

“No.” he swallowed his guilt. The elf looked around her, at all them watching her, taking everything in. Her attention lingered on the magma titan’s heart before focusing on Harrow again. She took a deep breath, as if preparing herself for something.

“San' amin naa ba.” She said solemnly.

\--------------

Rayla allowed the human man to carry her to his horse, feeling numb, but a little at peace. She remembered Runaan’s words during her training. Moonshadow elves did not fear death, because they accepted that whatever happens, they were already dead. Gazing at the magma titan’s heart signaled her what her fate would be.

She told herself she wouldn’t cry. Warriors did not cry. They died with honor. These humans had none, and she would die by their hand, but if it was her fate, so be it.

Rayla wished she could’ve told her parents, Runaan, and Ethari goodbye. At least to let them know it was okay and she was ready. She would make them proud by staying brave when she died. Perhaps Death would let her watch over her family to protect them from future harm? It was a nice thought—one that comforted Rayla as they rode through land that was foreign to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Hope this chapter was okay! Here are the translations to Tel’quessir
> 
> lle sane amin! sana amin eska – You took me! Take me home! 
> 
> Lle caela n'uma honor- you have no honor
> 
> Amin uma il- rangwa mani lle naa sayien – I do not understand what you are saying
> 
> Sana amin eska – take me home
> 
> Xadia. Sana amin n'alaquel a' Xadia – Xadia. Take me back to Xadia
> 
> San' amin naa ba – then I am dead.


	3. First Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum is surprised to see his mother and the king brought an interesting person home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed and subscribed and bookmarked! Everyone’s support of this story makes me so happy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragon Prince

Callum gazed out the window anxiously, trying to pinpoint his mother and stepfather’s horses on the horizon, but all that greeted him was the dull wintery lands of Katolis. He sighed, nervously fiddling with his hands before going back to his desk where many of his drawings were, along with his sketchbook.

It was the best gift he’s ever gotten. Now he could have something to take with him everywhere and sketch whatever came to mind. He was so grateful to the king for giving it to him, for giving him and his mother a home with him, for giving him a baby brother. Callum was very lucky, he thought.

If only they would return, then he’d be even more lucky.

His tongue poked out of his mouth as he carefully sketched his mother, the king, him, and his baby brother Ezran. Callum was hoping to give it to his mother and the king when they returned, to show how much better he’s gotten at drawing. He was excited to hear his mother’s voice praising him and the king’s gentle laugh.

He missed them greatly.

The sun was well over the horizon by the time he finished, Callum giving a satisfied grin at his work. He was young, but his mother often praised him for having such talent. She joked he could maybe do portraits one day. The king said he might even hire him to do his own portrait.

“Callum!” six-year-old Claudia, Lord Viren’s daughter, burst into his room practically bouncing. “They’re back! Dad and the king and queen are back!” she announced. Callum grinned shyly, hastily getting up from his desk to join her. She grabbed his hand and they ran through the palace, giggling in happiness at the return of their families. By the time they got to the courtyard, eight-year-old Soren was already there, huffing.

“What took you so long?! They’re coming in the gate now!” Soren complained. Claudia dropped Callum’s hand and tackled Soren in a hug, making the boy go “oof!”

“Oh come on, Sor-bear! We didn’t take that long! You’re just impatient!” Claudia playfully critiqued her brother. “A future crownsguard should learn patience from time to time!”

“As a future crownsguard, I’ll outrank you so you should give me respect!” Soren stuck his tongue out at her. Claudia responded by yanking his tongue with her fingers. “Ack! Wold fwingers!” Soren cried.

“Here they are!” Callum interrupted the siblings, seeing the traveling party enter, the titan’s heart in tow. Callum saw both his mother and the king were safe, if a little worse for wear. Nonetheless, seeing them all right made him relieved.

“What’s _that_?” Soren questioned, and Callum directed his attention to what Soren was pointing at. He was so caught up in seeing his family safe that he didn’t notice the other person on Harrow’s horse, riding with him. His eyes widened.

“It’s an elf!” Claudia said excitedly. “Oh! They must’ve brought her home for Dad’s Dark Magic! Think of all the things he can do with elf ingredients!” Claudia was on Cloud 9 with all the possibilities.

Callum stayed silent, just watching the elf. She looked like his age. He didn’t know elves could be kids too. His green eyes traced her features, lingering on her pointed ears and horns, fascinated.

However, what unnerved him was the desolate look in her violet eyes, as if she was being led to the gallows. Callum felt his heart clench for some reason, wanting more than anything to reach out to her. The king was kind—he was sure he was treating her well, Callum reassured himself.

“Ohhhh I wonder if they really do suck blood! That’d be interesting to study.” Claudia remarked. Soren scoffed.

“God, you’re so weird Clauds. Drinking blood is disgusting!”

“Not for Elves I heard! I mean, what else do they eat?”

“How about actual _food_? At least… I hope so.” Soren looked like he was going to turn green. Claudia laughed, ruffling his hair.

The party stopped right near them and Claudia and Soren raced to their father. Viren got off his horse to greet his children.

“Dad! Are you going to dissect the elf?” were Claudia’s first words.

“NO!” Queen Sarai finally spoke, looking horrified at the prospect. “No, Claudia. No dissecting will be allowed.” She said a little more gentle to the younger girl, who was shocked the kind queen spoke to her in such a manner.

“She is to be treated with respect, children.” Harrow told them, dismounting his horse, turning to take the little elf in his arms. She numbly accepted his assistance, glancing around in a dull manner. It appeared she was shaking a little. Harrow rubbed her arms to try and soothe her. Callum also wanted to approach and soothe the elf girl. He felt himself take a step forward, his hand twitching, before another voice called him.

“Callum!” his mother was joyful when she saw him. Callum’s heart leapt in happiness, racing towards Sarai as she dismounted. The queen embraced her son tightly. “I’m so glad to see you!”

“Mom…?” Callum voiced, noticing the tired eyes and sad smile. “Are you okay?”

He saw his mother glance at the elf, observing her, before turning her head towards him again.

“Yes. I am fine. Never better.” Sarai promised. He couldn’t help but feel there was something she wasn’t sharing, but he didn’t want to make her sad. He hugged his mother again, trying to convey he was here for her if she needed it.

“Callum!” King Harrow called, walking towards them with the elf still in his arms. Callum saw the elf had a curious glint in her eye, despite her slumped posture. Callum surveyed her curiously as well. His hand twitched again, wanting to touch her. Everything about her was so captivating. Her skin, her hair, her eyes, her markings, her ears, her horns—he wanted nothing more than to portray her on paper. “I hope you and Ezran were good while we were away?” the king teased.

“Yes sir. Ezran missed you.” Callum straightened his posture while addressing the king. The king gave him a tender smile.

“I missed you both as well.” He then knelt down, showing him the elf. “This little one will be living with us from now on. I would like you to think of her as family, okay?”

Callum could see Lord Viren grimace at the statement, eyeing the elf with distaste in the background. As for Soren and Claudia, they were watching the interaction between Harrow and him with interest.

His eyes found the elf’s again, and they stared at each other. He could see under the dullness, she had a hint of apprehension in her eyes, as if expecting he was going to hurt her. He saw her clutching Harrow for dear life, and Callum realized she had four fingers instead of five on each hand.

“Hi…” he said quietly, as if nervous a loud noise was going to scare her. “I’m Callum. What’s your name?”

She simply blinked at him, before shaking her head in dismay.

“Manka ere' amin sinte mani lle naa sayien…” she murmured in a foreign language that Callum’s never heard before. She turned to the king, tired, but firm. “iire amin naa goien gurth-?”

“It’s all right, little one.” Harrow reassured her. “Callum, Sarai, Ezran, and I will make sure you’re happy. I promise you.”

“How long is she going to stay with us?” Callum wondered. He hoped it was for a while. He would love to draw tons of pictures of her!

“This is her home now, sweetie.” Sarai placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly. “She’s going to be with us for a long time.”

“Come, let’s go inside and get settled in.” Harrow beckoned everyone. He then turned to Viren. “How soon can you do the spell, my friend?”

“I can do so immediately in the morning. Tonight, I will prepare everything.” Viren replied. Harrow sighed in relief.

“Excellent. Escort the wounded to the infirmary and everyone relax for the night.” Harrow told everyone. Callum saw Aunt Amaya went with the wounded and frowned.

“Is Auntie all right?” he asked Sarai.

“Yes. She just got injured a little, but she’ll be fine.” Sarai reassured her son. “Let’s go inside now and we’ll see Ezran as well.”

Callum grinned.

\--------------------

Harrow had placed the elf in a bedroom near Callum’s before they went to dinner, saying she needed rest. Callum was disappointed he wouldn’t see more of the elf, but figured she probably was tired with how exhausted she looked.

He wished he could understand what she was saying. Sarai and Harrow explained she didn’t know Common, and that made him wonder what language she was speaking.

“She was speaking Elvish, sweetie.” Sarai told him smiling. “All elves in Xadia speak Elvish. She knew some Common so it’s possible she was in the process of learning it.”

“We maybe should’ve asked Xadia to give us a translator for her then.” Callum said as he gulped down some food. “Then maybe we could know what she was saying! Maybe you guys should write a letter to Xadia asking to come help her learn Common?”

Sarai and Harrow shared a look. Ezran was giggling, playing with his food as Sarai fed him. Callum caught the look.

“What’s wrong?” Callum was confused. “Can’t Xadia help?”

“…no, sweetie. Xadia can’t help.” Sarai finally said. Callum furrowed his brow.

“Well then Xadia is mean! Did they kick her out? Is that why she’s with us?” Callum continued to ask questions, the mystery surrounding the elf driving him mad.

“She’s with us because she helped us.” Harrow finally said, him and Sarai looking uncomfortable. Callum grinned.

“Oh! She helped get the Magma Titan’s heart! Xadia probably was mad at her then!” Callum concluded. Sarai and Harrow didn’t correct him. He helped himself to some more food. “It’s okay! She’ll be happy with us! We’re going to take care of her, right?”

“Yes.” Sarai told him, smiling gently. “We’ll take care of her no matter what.”

\-----------------------

“I should’ve told him…” Sarai whispers when her and Harrow are alone in their room, Ezran sleeping soundly at her chest. “I should’ve told him my mistake.”

“He’s young, Sarai. I don’t think he would understand.” Harrow tried to comfort his wife. Sarai shook her head.

“The little elf understood perfectly what we’ve done!” Sarai protested. “How can we believe she’ll be happy here when she knows in the back of her mind, I was the one who took her from her home?” Tears came to her eyes. Harrow looked at her in sadness.

“Maybe so… perhaps we are foolish in thinking we can make the little one happy…” Harrow said, but then he smiled at her. “But… I will never stop being thankful for her standing up to Thunder to protect you. Perhaps she’ll be angry for a long time, but eventually, hopefully, she’ll come to know how much it means to us she did what she did, even if it didn’t turn out the way she expected.”

“So we ignore her anger?” Sarai was displeased with that option.

“No. We accept it. We take it. And we share in her suffering.” Harrow told her. “We must accept we caused her suffering but show her we hold no ill will towards her, even if she never forgives us.”

\----------------------

Rayla stared out at the moon mournfully. Humans confused her. They don’t torture her or chain her up. Instead, they put her in a nice bedroom and fed her good food! She couldn’t help but constantly think she was entering a trap. Maybe they were sadistic and wanted her to be comfortable before they killed her?

Perhaps their sadistic ways are what got them banished from Xadia. They invented Dark Magic after all. It made sense.

Yet, she remembered the human male and his human woman (she figured they must be married with the affection they give each other) speaking to her softly, giving her comfort, despite neither of them understanding what she was saying and she them. She remembered the human woman who made weird gestures with her hands, giving her an easy-going smile.

She wished more than anything she knew more Common. Rayla was just beginning to learn from Runaan and Ethari what Common was. It was so much different than Elvish that’s for sure. She knew several phrases like “Don’t hurt” or “Go away” and words like “Mum” and “Dad” and “No” and “Yes” but that was about it.

She refused to beg though. Moonshadow elves _do not _beg for mercy. She would not plead or sob to spare her. It would be honorless.

Rayla gazed once more at the moon, brow creasing. She wondered what her parents, Runaan, and Ethari were doing right now. Did they miss her? She certainly missed them.

Tears came to her eyes, but she hurriedly wiped them away, glaring at the tears in her hand. However, her eyes continued to make more. She hiccuped.

It hit her then—how she would never see her parents or Ethari or Runaan ever again. She would never get to learn how to be a Moonshadow elf warrior or grow up with her kind. She would never get to frustrate Runaan again with her stubbornness or hear her mother’s lullabies or have her father braid her hair or have Tinker make her moonberry surprise. She would never see her king or her queen. She would never see any elf ever again.

She would never see Xadia, her _home_, ever again.

Sobs wracked her body violently as she curled in on herself. Tears rushed down her cheeks, and she hugged herself.

She was going to die here. Alone and away from her home, with no one to say goodbye to or mourn her. She kept telling herself she had to be brave—that she would make Xadia proud in her death.

“Amin naa ba! Amin naa ba! Amin naa ba!” Rayla told herself fiercely as she sobbed.

_I am already dead. _

Runaan had drilled this into her when she first began her training. Her mother and father lived by it. All Moonshadow elves lived by it. Moonshadow elves do not show fear, no matter what.

And yet, she was terrified.

Someone laid their hand on her shoulder, and Rayla jolted, rising her head up. Concerned green eyes stared back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s chapter 3! There will be more Callum and Rayla next chapter! Please let me know what you think so far. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Manka ere' amin sinte mani lle naa sayien = if only I knew what you were saying
> 
> iire amin naa goien gurth- = when am I going to die?
> 
> Amin naa ba = I am dead


	4. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum can't sleep when he knows the elf girl might be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for so much support for this story! I’m glad people are enjoying it so far! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragon Prince

Callum tossed and turned, restless, in his bed. His eyes drifted to the moon, its glow reminding him of the elf girl’s white hair. He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she sleeping soundly? Was she restless just like him?

He hoped she was comfortable. He remembered his first night as a prince in the palace. He was super jumpy—constantly startling at any shadows in his new room. Everything was so foreign to him…

He sat up, a realization dawning on him. He had at least his mother when he first came here to help him settle into sleep while she didn’t appear to have anyone. His mother and the king didn’t mention she had any family. Was she an orphan?

Callum rose out of bed, his mind trying to uncover the mystery of the elf girl. He remembered how his family said Xadia couldn’t help her—was she upset Xadia kicked her out because she helped humans with the Titan’s heart?

“She must be lonely…” Callum whispered to himself, grabbing some stuffed animals to take with him to give her. “I’ll give her some of my toys to make her feel more at home!” He concluded quietly, smiling at his great idea.

He surveyed each toy critically, making sure to grab the dragon stuffed animal as well as tons of other animals. He hoped these made her happy. They were gifts from his mother and auntie. Hopefully, she didn’t think him too babyish for having them.

“It should be fine. Girls usually like stuffed animals…” Callum tried to reassure himself, remembering Claudia proudly showing off to him her own collection of stuffed toys. With that assertion, Callum crept out of his room, struggling with all his stuffed animals in his arms, and snuck down the hallways to where he remembered was the elf’s room. Luckily there were no guards patrolling down his hallway yet or else they definitely would notice a small boy almost drowned in stuffed animals. Arms overflowing with the plushies, he felt he dropped some before finally getting to his destination.

Arriving at her door, Callum silently opened it, sneaking inside. As soon as he opened the door, however, he could hear crying. Alarmed, Callum hurried inside the elf’s room, closing the door behind him so no one would catch him.

There she was on the bed, curling into a ball and sobbing her heart out. Callum’s heart squeezed uncomfortably at the scene. The moonlight washed over her like a pretty glow, highlighting her snow-white hair, horns, and pink pale skin. Seeing her, Callum was reminded of the beautiful princess with long hair trapped in her tower waiting for someone to come see her.

Dropping the toys, he scurried over to her side and laid a hand on her shoulder, not reserved at all in touching her.

The elf seemed to have finally realized she wasn’t alone for as soon as he touched her, she jolted and gazed up at him. Callum retracted his hand hurriedly, not wanting to scare her, and held up his hands in surrender.

“Hi!” he said, nervous and waving awkwardly. What should he say? He knew she didn’t speak Common and he didn’t speak Elvish. “Um! Don’t cry! I’m not gonna hurt you!”

Her eyes lit up in recognition, and she backed away a bit from him, scared.

“Hurt?” her eyes were alarmed and Callum rushed to reassure her.

“No! No hurt! I come in peace!” he tried to convey. He hoped she knew some more words.

“No… hurt?” this time, the elf furrowed her brow in confusion, trying to grasp what he was saying. He detected her voice had a strange accent.

“Right! No hurt! Just here to help!” Callum smiled reassuring her. He hurried to where the toys were discarded and brought them to her. “Here! I brought these to help you feel better!” Callum excitedly showed her his toys.

\---------------------

Rayla blinked, not expecting the human child to show her what she presumed to be his toys. Her hand reached out tentatively, the boy watching her with an encouraging smile. She paused.

“No hurt?” Rayla checked again, her suspicious eyes finding his, ready to detect any sort of lie. The boy nodded.

“No hurt.” He assured her again. He climbed onto the bed, getting closer to her, before showing her his toys again. “No hurt.” He repeated.

Rayla studied him, and found he was not lying. The boy was not there to hurt her. She traced his features with her violet eyes, remembering him with her kidnappers. It seemed he was their offspring.

What did this mean? Was he not aware she was going to be executed? And yet, his presence here, the fact that her door wasn’t locked like she thought, her kidnappers being gentle with her… all signs were pointing to possibly another reason she was here.

But… the titan’s heart! She saw it. Why else would these humans keep an elf if it wasn’t for Dark Magic? She remembered Runaan’s stories. How humans only wanted power and nothing else. They were heartless and cruel.

So why was a human child sharing his toys with her?

Rayla reached out a hand again, hesitantly petting the soft fabric. The boy’s smile grew in happiness, and he handed her the dragon plush.

“I know you can’t go home to Xadia, but this guy will always protect you! He’s like your Dragon King, right?” the boy asked. Rayla furrowed her brow, trying to pinpoint words she recognized, and found he was referring to her king. She gazed down at the stuffed toy, and sure enough, he did resemble her king.

“Amin aran…” Rayla mumbled in mourning, touching the stuffed toy. Tears shined in her eyes, and the boy began to panic.

“Oh no! He wasn’t supposed to make you cry! Do you want another toy?” the boy asked, but Rayla couldn’t understand him. She clutched the dragon toy tight to her chest, shaking her head. She wished someone knew Elvish so she could talk to someone. She appreciated the boy’s efforts, but it wasn’t the same as Runaan or Ethari or her parents.

However, the boy surprised her again when he crawled over and hugged her to his small frame.

“No hurt!” the boy repeated. He gestured to the stuffed toy and himself. “No hurt. You’re safe here.”

Rayla sniffled. It seemed he was trying to comfort her. She didn’t understand why. She didn’t understand humans at all. She was tired and scared. The boy held her close as she cried, clutching the stuffed dragon between them.

Somehow, his embrace made her feel less alone.

\--------------------

Sarai had risen early. She was accustomed to this since having Ezran, for he needed feeding in the early hours. Harrow was dressing for the day, preparing for today’s event of Viren’s spell. Both he and Sarai were solemn, knowing what the kingdom of Duran lost in order for them all to be saved.

“We will meet the delegates of Duran first before performing the spell.” Harrow told her. He gazed down at the memento the queens have given him to deliver to their daughter. “We need to pay respects.”

“I agree. If it wasn’t for them buying us some time, we wouldn’t have made it.” Sarai was also thinking about little Aanya. She couldn’t imagine how Aanya would grow up now, without the love of her mothers.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the doors.

“King Harrow! Queen Sarai!” the guard called. Harrow went to open the doors. The guard was huffing, as if he had run all the way to their chambers.

“What is it?” Harrow asked. The guard gave them a frantic look.

“Prince Callum is not in his bed, Your Highnesses!” the guard informed them. Sarai and Harrow immediately went to follow the guard.

“Where could he be? He usually doesn’t wake this soon after sunrise.” Sarai carried Ezran with her, clutching him close, as if afraid some unseen force would take him as well.

“Don’t worry, Sarai. We’ll find him.” Harrow reassured her. He gave a determined look at the guard. “Search everywhere! If he was taken, they couldn’t have gone far.”

Soon Amaya was called to join in the search, as well as some other soldiers. The more time passed, the more they worried something could’ve happened to Callum. It isn’t like him to leave his room and not come to the royal bedchambers if he had woken early.

Passing through a hallway, Amaya noticed some stuffed animals on the floor. She recognized them as Callum’s immediately. Curious, she followed the trail of more stuffed toys before she arrived at a bedroom door.

Amaya gently opened the door, peaking inside, her eyes critically taking in the surroundings before landing on the large bed in the middle of the room, the gentle glow of the morning sun shining on the occupants in the bed. The sight that greeted her made her eyes soften. She waved to a guard passing by to get the king and queen. Soon, her sister and her husband were rushing down the hall.

“Is he hurt?” Sarai fretted. Amaya smirked.

_It seems your boy is getting his flirting started early. _Amaya said. She held open the door. _Look inside. _

Sarai, Harrow, and a few guards peaked in, and sure enough, Callum was safe and sound, and he was cuddling the elf girl to him in his slumber. The elf girl allowed Callum to snuggle her, clutching his stuffed dragon Sarai had given him close. Everyone felt their hearts warm at the scene.

“We were so concerned with giving the elf privacy we didn’t think to check here at all.” Harrow whispered. Sarai gave him a smile.

“We certainly are silly.” Sarai agreed. She, Harrow, and Amaya made their way into the room, dismissing the guards. Sarai went towards Callum, caressing his cheek. “Callum, sweetheart, it’s time to wake up.”

“’m comfy…” Callum groggily protested, bringing the elf girl closer. Harrow, Sarai, and Amaya had to contain their giggles. However, it was Ezran who decided there was enough quiet.

Baby Ezran gave a loud shout, wanting to join his brother on the bed, and Callum and the elf girl sprung up, disoriented and startled. Callum wouldn’t let go of the elf girl, trying to protect her, before he realized it was just his family. Sighing in relief, he eased his grip off of the elf girl and smiled sleepily.

“Hi mom!” Callum yawned. He then became more aware and gave them a quizzical look. “Did something happen? Why is everyone here?”

Ezran, seeing his big brother awake, held out his arms from Sarai’s hold to indicate he wanted to be with him. Sarai gave both her boys a fond smile.

“Nothing’s wrong, sweetie. We just didn’t know where you were.” Sarai reassured him.

“Oh, I was with Moonlily!” Callum simply said, standing on the bed and going to give Ezran a kiss. The three adults were confused.

“Moonlily?” Harrow parroted.

“Yeah! We don’t know her name yet and she reminds me of those pretty flowers I saw in a book about Xadia once, so I am going to call her my Moonlily!” Callum told them happily, gesturing to the elf who was watching them warily from the bed. He turned back to the elf, grasping her hands, pulling her to stand on the bed too. “Moonlily! Come here!”

“Boy works fast.” Harrow teased Sarai, who rolled her eyes, but she was also smiling.

As for the elf, she eyed them with distrust, which Callum noticed, and he rushed to soothe her.

“No hurt you!” Callum told the elf. The elf girl gave him a skeptical look.

“No… hurt.” She said, doubtful. Callum turned to the adults.

“I think she thinks we’re going to hurt her. I found her crying last night and she seemed really sad.” Callum frowned at them. “We’re not going to, right?” he began to panic, thinking he put his Moonlily in danger.

“No, sweetheart! Of course not.” Sarai immediately reassured Callum.

“She’s our guest here, Callum. No harm will come to her as long as I am king.” Harrow promised. Callum sighed in relief.

“That’s good. I don’t know how to tell her she’s safe.” Callum appeared sad. “It hurts when she cries.”

Harrow, Amaya, and Saria exchanged looks before glancing towards the elf who was watching them with suspicion. Sarai put Ezran down on the bed, and the elf watched fascinated at the baby human boy crawling to her. She knelt down on the covers, reaching out a hand shyly.

Ezran didn’t waste time and clutched some of her small fingers with his even smaller ones. He giggled happily at the feel of her skin, and the elf couldn’t help but smile nervously.

“Vedui' ai Edan” the elf said. Sarai couldn’t help but give a smile at the wonderful scene.

“Little one,” Sarai called, making the elf glance at her. “We won’t hurt you. Please don’t be afraid.” She reached a hand out and ruffled Ezran’s hair, who gave a shout of delight.

The elf examined her critically, and the three adults made sure to appear non-threatening as possible. The elf chanced a look at Callum and Ezran again, appearing pensive about whether or not to trust them.

\-----------------

Rayla observed the adults in the room, weighing their words—or the ones she did know—in her head. It appeared they too, were not trying to hurt her.

If they meant her no harm, then why did they take her from Xadia? Rayla was frustrated. She wanted answers, but it was clear with the language barrier she wasn’t going to get them.

It was clear to her they were in Xadia now to get a magma titan’s heart, but for what? And why? If she knew these things, she could find it easier to determine motives, to judge for herself if she was truly out of harm’s way or not.

Rayla couldn’t help but chance a look at the human boy and his baby brother. They gave her happy smiles in return. The boy really didn’t think his family was going to hurt her.

For now, she would have to believe in him.

She turned to the three adults watching her curiously, and got up, picking up the baby human and handing him to her kidnapper.

“No hurt?” Rayla checked again, looking for any deception.

“No, little one.” The woman said, smiling gently, taking the baby into her arms. “No hurt.”

Rayla sighed in relief, nearly collapsing on the bed. It wasn’t all the answers or everything she needed to know, but it was knowledge that was comforting all the same.

For Rayla, that was all that mattered for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s chapter 4! I hope people enjoyed the Callum and Rayla interactions! 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Amin aran = My king
> 
> Vedui' ai Edan = greetings small human


	5. Drawbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla just wants someone to talk to and King Harrow and Viren debate courses of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s Chapter 5 of Fate’s Divergence! Thank you so much for the support for this story! Also, I updated the other chapters with Ethari instead of Tinker to be season 3 compliant. Hopefully I got all of it. Let me know if I missed one and where. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragon Prince

Rayla made a face at the clothes that were provided for her. She didn’t want to wear dresses or human garments. She stubbornly kept on her dirty clothes, hoping the snub wouldn’t change the minds of the humans to execute her after all.

The human male and his wife exchanged a look before giving her smiles, though it did nothing to ease Rayla, despite their promises not to hurt her.

“We’ll get clothes you like.” The human male promised, but to Rayla, it was nothing but gibberish. She didn’t know what they were saying, and it continued to frustrate her as they led her and the human boy to a large dining area. Any doubt they were not royalty left Rayla’s mind the more she took in of the castle, leaving her with more questions.

If these humans were royalty, did that mean they were planning to attack the Dragon King? But then they would’ve held her as a hostage, wouldn’t they? So many questions circled Rayla’s head, and she grew more and more frustrated with the language barrier imposed on her.

A tiny hand took hers, and Rayla was yanked from her thoughts as she met the human boy’s gaze. He gave her an excited smile.

“Moonlily, after breakfast I’ll show you my room okay? We’ll have lots of fun!” the boy promised. Rayla furrowed her brow, catching he kept saying ‘Moonlily’. Was he insulting her?

She wished more than anything to know.

\---------------------

“Now Callum, you have lessons after breakfast.” Sarai lightly chided him, her eyes sparkling playfully.

“But I want to play with Moonlily!” Callum protested. He didn’t want to leave Moonlily alone again, afraid she’ll be lonely and start sobbing again. Callum couldn’t describe it, but when Moonlily cried it made his chest ache.

“Moonlily needs to go to the tailor after breakfast.” Harrow told him smiling. “It seems she’s more a fan of pants than Claudia’s old dresses.”

“She’s speaking sense.” Sarai grinned at Harrow. “Pants are much better than dresses!”

“Speaking from experience now?” Harrow quirked an eyebrow, teasingly.

“Of course! After all, I don’t wear dresses for that reason!” Sarai winked. Harrow and Callum laughed while the elf girl watched them with a frown, her brow scrunching up.

“Are you all right, Moonlily?” Callum squeezed her hand gently. As for his Moonlily, she gave him a pensive expression.

“Amin delotha sut amin uma il- rangwa mani lle naa ilya sayien!” Moonlily said with a sour expression. “Amin merna an edhel a' talk a'…”

Callum studied her, stroking her hand with his thumb like his mother would do for him to soothe him. His Moonlily stared back at him, irritation and perhaps a bit of sorrow in her gaze. He wished more than anything he could understand her and her understand him.

An idea came to him then, and he grinned excitedly, squeezing his Moonlily’s hand to reassure her.

\-------------------

“I beg your pardon, Prince Callum?” Opeli blinked as she paused in setting up for Callum’s lessons.

“I want to learn Elvish, Miss Opeli.” Callum repeated, his expression determined.

“Prince Callum, I’m supposed to teach you politics and Katolis’s traditions.” Opeli told him, though not unkindly.

“Well, shouldn’t being able to communicate with other nations count as politics?” Callum wasn’t giving up. Opeli gave him an impressed look.

“Very good point, Prince Callum, but I still can’t teach you.” Opeli told him.

“Why not?” Callum was shocked. “Miss Opeli, you’re the smartest teacher on the king’s council!” Callum protested.

“Well, that’s very sweet of you, Prince Callum.” Opeli smiled softly at the young boy. “But the reason I can’t teach you is because I don’t know Elvish.”

“What?” Callum blinked, but straightened his shoulders, trying to appear more like a prince. “Well… is there anyone who does know Elvish?” he asked politely, but with a professionalism he’s seen King Harrow use when addressing his subjects.

“Humans haven’t needed to know Elvish for centuries.” Opeli replied, eying him sadly. “I doubt there’s any human tutor that could teach you.”

Callum’s shoulders slumped, and he appeared sad. Opeli watched him in pity. She had seen the little elf King Harrow and Queen Sarai had brought home. She knew eventually it would have to be brought up in the council that King Harrow was housing an elf. She knew some of her other council members wouldn’t be as welcoming to the prospect of an elf in Katolis as the King and Queen were, and she couldn’t help but pity the poor elf. She was just a child, and Opeli knew despite being taken in by the highest authority in Katolis, it wouldn’t be enough to deter others from showing her spite.

“However,” Opeli began, catching Callum’s undivided attention. “The castle’s library has many ancient books, some collected before Katolis was formed. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was at least one book on what you are looking for.”

The smile that spread on Prince Callum’s face was brighter than the sun, and Opeli found herself smiling as well.

“Thanks Miss Opeli! I’ll check out the library!” Callum said happily. Opeli smiled, and they began their lesson.

\-------------------

Rayla made a face as she was directed to hold still as the unknown male appeared to be measuring her. To occupy herself, she watched the man who spoke with a condescending tone to her before speaking to the human king and his wife. She squirmed unconsciously when his children surveyed her curiously.

“Do you think elves bleed the same way humans do?” the dark-haired girl spoke, circling her. Rayla didn’t know what she was saying, but her gut told her it wasn’t pleasant with the way the girl watched her like she was a specimen and not a living being.

“Don’t get too close, Clauds.” The boy told his sister worriedly. “I heard if they bite, you get moonshadow madness!”

The dark-haired girl burst out into laughter, and Rayla furrowed her brow in frustration.

“Pfft where did you hear something so ridiculous?” the girl directed at her brother. He appeared embarrassed.

“Camp…” he murmured. The dark-haired girl laughed even harder. Rayla felt herself grow annoyed with them, feeling like she was the butt of some joke.

The tailor barked at her something, and Rayla assumed it was because her posture tensed up. She grumpily put herself back into her original stance as the siblings continued to bicker.

\------------------------

“Harrow, you can’t be ridiculous.” Viren pinched the bridge of his nose. “You surely can’t present her as your ward to the public.”

“I don’t see why not. She’s under our wing now.” Sarai gave Viren a look, not liking what he was implying. “We’re not keeping her a secret.”

“Think about what you’re saying, Queen Sarai.” Viren tried to advise. “The elf—”

“Moonlily.” Both Harrow and Sarai corrected him. Viren sighed.

“Moonlily.” He acquiesced. “Yes, we’re now her home, and we all agree we can’t take her back to Xadia, but think about it. Humans hate elves. The public would absolutely hate her—your subjects would question your sanity, and your rule could be shaky.” Viren tried to persuade Harrow.

“Perhaps that can change.” Harrow argued, determined. “She’s just a child. She’s harmless. Surely no one would hold anger towards a child?”

“No one will see her as a child. They’ll just see her as an elf.” Viren countered. “Perhaps give her to me? I would be less conspicuous and not as controversial.”

“Forgive me, Viren, but before you spoke to Moonlily disrespectfully so I’m doubtful you want to suddenly take her in as your own.” Sarai raised an eyebrow in skepticism. Viren sighed in frustration.

“I understand you’ve grown attached to her, Queen Sarai.” Viren spoke, “but you can’t let your emotions rule your common sense. Some of the castle is already talking in displeasure about your new ward. It would be better if she was hidden away.”

“You mean lock her up?” Harrow was appalled. “She’ll be miserable!”

“She’ll be safe!” Viren told them, frustrated at their stubbornness. “She’ll be safe, and your rule won’t be questioned! Everyone wins.”

“But at what cost?” Harrow challenged. “I preserve everyone’s peace of mind but condemn hers. I will not punish Moonlily for being born an elf. I will not be ashamed of her.”

“You can’t force change, Harrow.” Viren frowned at him. “I’m not speaking to you as your high mage, but as your friend. You may not be ashamed, but there are those who will make sure she feels shame.”

“Then they will answer to us.” Sarai said, determined. “We’re Moonlily’s family now. We’re all she has.”

“Viren,” Harrow’s stance carried all the authority of a king, “I understand your worries, but I won’t turn my back on Moonlily when she needs us.” He smiled then at his friend, placing a hand on Viren’s shoulder. “The people will see. I’m sure of it.”

Before Viren could answer, there was a commotion and the three of them turned to see the elf girl biting the tailor while Claudia and Soren were yelling.

“He’s gonna get moonshadow madness!” Soren cried.

“That’s not real!” Claudia countered.

“Ow! You savage! I was trying to fit you!”

The elf girl wasted no time in fleeing the room, with the three adults pursuing quickly.

\----------------------

Rayla hurried through the hallways out into the courtyard. She didn’t stop running from the human male with the sharp pointy needles. She didn’t need new clothes. She wanted _her _clothes, and she did not need some human poking her every time she fidgets and yelling at her when she moves. Eventually, she grew tired of this and just bit the human. His yell made her feel insanely better about the torture he was putting her through.

However, her satisfaction was short lived when she tripped, falling straight into a mud puddle. Rayla froze, looking down at her clothes caked in mud. Her hands shook as she fingered her clothes. They were her only piece of home, and now they were dirty.

Would the humans now throw her clothes away?

Rayla panicked when she heard the humans getting close and quickly got up, before someone snatched her up.

It was the silent lady who made weird hand gestures.

The woman surveyed her critically before giving her a teasing smirk. She wagged a finger at Rayla, which Rayla recognized as the universal gesture of ‘don’t be naughty’ and recalled the woman did that gesture to her before. Rayla huffed, crossing her arms, giving the woman an intense glare. The woman simply quirked an eyebrow in challenge.

“Moonlily! Are you okay?” her female kidnapper ran up to them. Rayla realized the woman holding her and the king’s wife appeared quite similar. Perhaps they were related?

The woman continued to make more gestures with her free hand, the queen speaking out loud, possibly translating for her husband and the stingy man.

“I saw the little one running and tripped into the mud. Seems like she now needs a bath.” The queen translated. Rayla tried making out some words she could possibly know, but as usual, she didn’t understand. Rayla had to wonder why she even bothered.

The woman holding her turned her gaze to her, poking her nose playfully. Rayla squeaked, scowling.

“Common naa y' confusien lammen.” Rayla grumbled. The woman didn’t appear bothered by her foul mood.

“I’ll take her, Amaya.” The queen said, holding out her arms, and Rayla understood the gesture. Rayla huffed as she was transferred to her kidnapper’s arms once again.

The human queen gave her a gentle smile, and Rayla refused to smile back. She knew she was pushing her luck, but they set her up with the human who poked her with needles, and she was still not happy with that experience.

“I’ll take her for a bath while you and Viren cast the spell.” The queen told her husband and the stingy man. They nodded, and Rayla was carried off by the human queen.

She observed she was being carried throughout the castle, and she wondered where she was being taken. The human queen seemed to know where they were, so Rayla told herself to relax, despite the irrational fear they would put her in a cell after all.

But she reminded herself these humans also promised not to hurt her. She could see there was no lie on her kidnapper’s face when she confirmed that to Rayla. If Ethari was here, he would tell her to stay positive and hopeful, and replayed his soothing voice in her mind to calm her.

However, when they entered the bathroom, and Rayla saw where the human queen intended for her to go, all the calm flew out the window.

“N'uma! amin uma il- merna natul- poika!” Rayla struggled in her kidnapper’s arms. She abhorred baths!

“It’s okay, Moonlily! It’s just a bath!” the human queen spoke, and Rayla didn’t care if the woman was trying to reassure her, Rayla was still incensed.

“N'uma alu! amin merna mataya amin dal yeste'!” Rayla protested, grabbing onto the doorframe for dear life. The human queen then snorted, and Rayla glared at her. “Sina naa il- amusien!”

“Oh Moonlily!” the human queen, despite Rayla’s complaint, was laughing. “Don’t tell me you hate baths!”

Rayla’s glare was waspish. She didn’t know what the human queen was saying, but she knew it was at her expense. She tightened her grip on the doorframe. The human queen’s eyes glinted, and she smirked in teasing.

That did not bode well for Rayla.

Rayla yelped when she felt the human woman’s fingers tickling her sides. Rayla hurriedly let go of the doorframe in order to protect herself. Seeing the human woman’s triumphant smirk, Rayla realized her error and her eyes widened in horror.

No! She kept falling for this trick! That was how Runaan and Ethari got her in the bath!

Rayla didn’t get time to escape before the human woman shut the door and removed Rayla’s muddy clothes. Rayla tried the same strategy she had with the human male with pointy needles, but the queen easily evaded her teeth while maneuvering the faucet and filling the tub.

It wasn’t long before the human woman deposited her into the huge tub and was scrubbing her clean. Rayla scowled as bubbles surrounded her entire body.

“Mom?” a voice called as someone knocked on the door. Rayla recognized it as the human boy’s voice. She realized he was calling for the human woman. “The king said you were in here. Are you okay?”

“Just fine, sweetie! Moonlily fell into some mud so she’s getting a bath!” the human woman replied. Rayla took her distraction as a chance to try to escape, but the human woman blocked her attempts effortlessly. Rayla gave her a grumpy look.

The door opened and the human boy peaked his head in. She must have looked a sight because the boy tried to hold back some giggles. He turned to his mother.

“I guess she doesn’t like baths?” the human boy asked her. His mother chuckled.

“You got that right. Why don’t you come in and help me calm her down? She might like you talking to her.” The human woman told her son. Rayla raised an eyebrow when the human boy came into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He hurried over to the tub, and Rayla tilted her head.

“No hurt.” The human boy repeated, and Rayla relaxed her shoulders, understanding the phrase. “My lessons are done for the day. We should play when you get cleaned up!” the human boy spoke excitedly to her. “Or maybe we can go see Ezran? You seem to like him.” He continued to babble in a language Rayla didn’t understand but found herself being less tense as she listened to his voice.

The human woman shampooed Rayla’s silvery white hair while her son continued to talk Rayla’s ear off. Again, she couldn’t help but wish she had someone she could talk to that she could actually understand. The boy’s voice was very comforting, but she wished she could know what exactly he was saying. It was nice to have someone her age around her in this ordeal, but it did nothing to give her peace the way someone who could understand her could.

Rayla closed her eyes, replaying her family’s voices in her mind, the familiar Elvish making her heart ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people enjoyed this chapter. I hoped everyone was believable in this chapter since Harrow has a tendency to rule with his feelings and Viren is too pragmatic without considering feelings. They’re both extremes and they both bring up good points, but both aren’t entirely right because in reality, there is no easy solution. There is no clear-cut answer and Rayla is in the middle of it. 
> 
> Translations of Rayla’s words:
> 
> Amin delotha sut amin uma il- rangwa mani lle naa ilya sayien! = I hate how I do not understand what you are all saying!
> 
> Amin merna an edhel a' talk a'… = I wish I had an elf to talk to…
> 
> Common naa y' confusien lammen = Common is a confusing language. 
> 
> N'uma! amin uma il- merna natul- poika! = No! I do not want to become clean!
> 
> N'uma alu! amin merna mataya amin dal yeste'! = No water! I would want to eat my foot first! (she’s basically saying I would rather eat her own foot first instead of getting in water)
> 
> Sina naa il- amusien! = this is not amusing!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
